


万里关河一夜寒(1)

by jsd



Category: Tang Chao | Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsd/pseuds/jsd
Relationships: 浑释之×仆固怀恩





	万里关河一夜寒(1)

浑释之进了帐子时，仆固怀恩正在擦刀。

不是全心擦刀，刀不必擦，浑释之亲眼见着刀刃比铜镜还滑亮，应当只是全心躲人。

仆固怀恩听见风声，知道有人进了帐子，他也不抬眼，吹了吹刀刃，慢声道:“你若是节帅派来的牙兵，便只要在老子帐下要做三件事。”

“哪三件？”浑释之不免好奇。

“洗脚，暖床，倒夜壶。”

帐里就他两人，浑释之一阵脸红，仍然不免四下看了几周，生怕有人听见了，他紧张地搓了搓手，道:“这恐怕不合适……”

“不合适就滚。”仆固怀恩倒不留他:“想来巴结的人多的是。”

他这时才觉声音不对，终于赶得及抬眼看看王忠嗣送来的人，又不免惊喜，连忙叫住人问道:“你是浑部的小子？”

浑释之松了口气:“我担心你不记得。”

“那就不必洗脚倒夜壶了。”仆固怀恩将刀插回鞘里，拍了拍褶皱的衣摆，站起身走到浑释之旁边。他如今仍比浑释之高小半头，于是不免皱起眉头道:“不长？”

“也没几个人能长你那样高。”浑释之微微抬头，对上他的眼睛。

“顶嘴。”仆固怀恩心情不错，冲他笑了笑。

他往浑释之头顶上看了一眼，道:“倘以后你儿子长得比你高了，可有你哭的时候。”

浑释之惊诧道:“你怎知我有个儿子？”

“你已然成亲了？”仆固怀恩惊讶更甚。

“成了。”浑释之顿了顿，道:“我父亲说以后到沙场上拼命，便是头挂腰带的营生，怎么也得留个种。”

“确实。”仆固怀恩哼道，“是你们本部的？”

浑释之愣了一愣，意识到他在问自己的妻子，应道:“是。”

“孩子叫什么？”

浑释之回答里似乎有一个“进”字。

“唔。”仆固怀恩闷声道，“你算我弟弟，我这做大伯的也该送他份礼物。”

“不用破费了。”浑释之连忙推辞，“阿进知道你有关心他的心思……”

仆固怀恩也不想和他废话，又问道:“那他如今在哪里住？”

“灵州城里，我赁了宅子。”

“晚上你住军营吗？”仆固怀恩不耐道。

原来在这里等着。浑释之松了口气，反问他道:“阿兄以为我心里儿女情长比家国更重吗？”

“废话太多。”仆固怀恩拍了拍他肩膀，“晚上便来我帐子睡吧，你只怕睡不惯通铺。”

于是夜深了两人便亲亲密密地歇在一张被子里，行军帐冷，被里受着体温烘烤，倒是暖和得紧。浑释之大腿紧贴着仆固怀恩的，他发觉自己的肌肉被对方的脉搏激得发烫。

仆固怀恩呼吸绵长起来，也许已睡了，浑释之便偷眼去看他，仆固怀恩眉目鲜明，且蓄了丰浓油亮的胡须，显得十足英气。此时他闭了一双虎眼，满眼看见便只有峭石一样耸起的鼻梁，尖端油油地闪着火盆的光。

浑释之意识到自己有了反应，他怕仆固怀恩察觉，连忙惶恐地翻了个身。榻子在肩膀底下吱吱嘎嘎一阵乱响，浑释之没料到这一出，懊恼得要一头撞死——仆固怀恩精得像狐狸，他若睡熟了倒好，等这不争气的东西软下去，也许明早什么事没有，可惜如今弄出动静，若教仆固怀恩惊醒了，少不了让自己吃不了兜着走。

浑释之紧紧绷着背肌，半晌仆固怀恩那边都没有什么动静，他便渐渐放松下来，耳朵里也听着仆固怀恩呼吸声逐渐放慢，变得均匀绵长。浑释之此时也困了，正要合眼入眠，忽然间那根尘柄倒给什么握住了。浑释之喉结一动，眼睛猛地睁开，冷汗便骤然浸了满背，他才要惊呼出声来，却听仆固怀恩哑声道:

“火力这么旺？”

他在假寐。浑释之想到也许自己方才一片傻态都给人看了去，心头不由得泛上羞恼，连舌尖都滚着一番酸苦，若不是仆固怀恩手臂用力将他腰身箍在榻上，他几乎要披了褂子跑出帐去跳黄河。

仆固怀恩倒是不说话，他隔了亵裤，伸手自底到头捋了一把浑释之的阳物。

“本钱真好。”

“你别。”浑释之推了推他的手。

仆固怀恩低低笑道:“怕甚，我也有。”

浑释之这才注意到仆固怀恩的物事也起了头，正硬烫地抵着他的腿根。他此时有些怕了，苦于被仆固怀恩拿捏着一对春袋，一时也不敢轻举妄动。

“转过来。”仆固怀恩命令道。

浑释之不敢动作，仆固怀恩挺了挺腰，那物事便与他更紧密地贴在一起。

“快点。”他催促道。浑释之终究没有抵抗，他一手拉起仆固怀恩搭在自己腰上的手臂，慢慢地翻转身子，榻子又一阵乱响，直到浑释之完全面对着仆固怀恩，这场动静才嘎吱一声收尾。

“你这张床睡了多久？”浑释之忍不住问道，他几乎怀疑这动静能把全营都吵醒了，仆固怀恩却引了他的手，教他握上自己的器具。“帮我弄出来。”仆固怀恩的呼吸重了些，湿热地扑上浑释之的面颊。浑释之紧张得两手发抖，下意识用力握了握。

“天……你要废了我。”仆固怀恩仰着头，长长地喘了一口气。他似乎感觉到浑释之不情愿，便开口道:“怎么没胆子做了？三年前你身量比现在小……”

最后一句贴着他耳朵说:“……胆子却大，做的还比现在过火。”

让一向高傲的仆固怀恩都夹着尾巴逃到朔方从军，三年没回过一次金微州，这能不过火吗。

还好他没有当一场梦忘了，浑释之心里清楚，仆固怀恩性子倔得紧，如果他执意要将从前的事都当一场白日梦，那么谁也唤不醒他。

所幸他没有。

仆固怀恩又贴着浑释之耳根子，缓缓吐了一口气，道:“我多想你。”

也许离了金微州多久，便想多久，白日的梦与夜里的魇揉在一处，都生生蹿成了情欲，教想念的人一亵玩，便像野火一样烧开。

他最后释放在浑释之手心里，那尘柄吐了七八股，方才将积压的情欲释尽了，仆固怀恩眼半闭着，张嘴慢慢松着气。情液的麝香味混进木柴燃烧的香气里，一点一点缠绕进男人肩上的汗珠，变成火星子熠耀地跳动。浑释之才觉得自己像刚从水里捞出来一样，他伸手擦了擦额头上的汗，又险些将欲液涂了满脸。

这时他才听到帐外有绵细的响声，空气中除却方才放纵的味道，也多了一点蓬勃的气息。“下雨了。”仆固怀恩一手搭在眼上，胸膛尚还是绯红色，他含混不清道:“好兆头。”

“这里春天比皋兰州那里来的早些。”浑释之用汗巾擦干净自己的手。

“可不是。”仆固怀恩哼笑道。阴山从来只有漫长的冬和夏，春日也许只有寥寥三四天。他自从父亲率部归唐，才知中土雨顺风调，也难怪那些迁去的人都被温化了骨头。浑释之清理干净，便也回榻上躺着了，他才睡到仆固怀恩身侧，便被男人一把拿捏住尘柄。

“怎么你已经伏下去了。”

“……需要冷静。”浑释之试图拂开他的手，他如今才与仆固怀恩重逢，不愿自己的丑态将对方对自己的好感败掉。

“那你好好冷静。”仆固怀恩自己舒服了，便不管他，一面闭着眼一面道:“左右最近战事吃紧，你不泄元阳倒也有益。”

“我想出战。”浑释之道，仆固怀恩不理会，也许已经睡着了，浑释之回头怔怔看了他许久，忽然想到还有许多太平日子，也许足够他将话说清楚。


End file.
